classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic-quests:Book citation index
__NOEDITSECTION__ This article lists abbreviations used with the template ( preferred). Use for in-game citations. See WoWWiki:Citation for more details. Art AoW *The Art of Warcraft AoWoW *The Art of World of Warcraft AoWoWtBC *The Art of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Novels CoH *Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R.A. DeCandido DH * Dragon Hunt - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan DotD *Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak DS * The Demon Soul - by Richard A. Knaak Gl * Ghostlands - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan LG *The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb LotC *Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden OB&H *Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen RotH * Rise of the Horde - by Christie Golden SoI * Shadows of Ice - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan Sund * The Sundering - by Richard A. Knaak ToD * Tides of Darkness - by Aaron Rosenberg WoE * The Well of Eternity - by Richard A. Knaak W1 *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans - Warcraft 1 Strategy game. W1ManH *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual (human side) W1ManO *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual (orc side) W2 *Warcraft II - Warcraft II strategy game and expansion. W2Man *Warcraft II manual WC2MP *Official Blizzard Warcraft II multiplayer maps from the game and its expansion. W2BnetMan *Warcraft II Battle.net edition manual W3 * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos campaign. W3X * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne campaign. W3Man *Warcraft III manual TFTMan *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne manual WC3MP *Official Blizzard Warcraft 3 multiplayer maps form the game and its expansion. WRPG *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game - A Warcraft RPG source book. A&HC *Alliance & Horde Compendium - A Warcraft RPG source book. LoC *Lands of Conflict - A Warcraft RPG source book. M&M *Magic and Mayhem - A Warcraft RPG source book. MoM *Manual of Monsters - A Warcraft RPG source book. S&L *Shadows & Light - A Warcraft RPG source book. WoWRPG *World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game - A Warcraft RPG new edition source book. APG * Alliance Player's Guide - A Warcraft RPG source book. DF * Dark Factions - A Warcraft RPG source book. HPG *Horde Player's Guide - A Warcraft RPG source book. LoM *Lands of Mystery - A Warcraft RPG source book. LoMWB *Lands of Mystery Web Bonuses - A Warcraft RPG source book. LoMEBDS *Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats - A Warcraft RPG source book. MG *Monster Guide - A Warcraft RPG source book. MGWS *Monster Guide Web Supplement - A Warcraft RPG source book. MM&M *More Magic & Mayhem - A Warcraft RPG source book. WoWRPGCD *World of Warcraft Conversion Document. A pdf book with explanations on how to convert the game mechanics of Warcraft RPG to the new system used in the World of Warcraft RPG. WoW * World of Warcraft MMO. WoWMan * World of Warcraft Game Manual. BC *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - World of Warcraft Expansion. BCMan *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Game Manual. WoWOSG *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide WoWtBCOSG *World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide RtD *Road to Damnation